


Collection of Supernatural Drabbles

by AshlynnSiobhan



Category: Supernatural Drabbles - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnSiobhan/pseuds/AshlynnSiobhan
Summary: This will be a collection of short Supernatural drabbles and one shots. I will try to upload it as I finish them. As with all my work if you want to read it before anyone else you can find them on my profile on the Supernatural Amino. None of these will be particularly long, but I hope you like them anyways.





	Collection of Supernatural Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This first piece was written for the Sail My Ship Club on the Supernatural Amino. Our theme was, "why are you crying?" Basically we had to explain why a character was crying and have another character try to comfort them.
> 
> Before I start this drabble I have to issue a warning for a major character death.
> 
> Title: Dean Winchester Doesn't Cry
> 
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Castiel, others mentioned briefly
> 
> Ship: Destiel
> 
> Word Count: 416

Dean Winchester doesn't cry and if you ever told anyone you saw him crying he'd punch you in the face. However, it wouldn't matter if you did because no one would believe you anyways. To say the Winchester boys led a hard life would be an understatement. Their life would leave a weaker person broken and in a puddle of their own tears. Dean Winchester however took everything, every painful emotion and bottled them inside. Starting on the fateful day his mother died.

**☆☆☆**

**"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now, Dean go!"**

**☆☆☆**

His father's words rang in his ears and he knew, taking care of Sammy was his job and over the years Dean had done just that. He protected his brother. Together through thick and thin the boys survived together. They lost many friends over the years, leaving them with only each other. Every loss, every memory hit Dean like a semi every time he thought about it.

Jo and Ellen didn't deserve to go out like they did and Dean felt responsible, Jo hunted because of him. Bobby, the man was a second father to Dean and that loss was still hard to stomach. Dean still blamed himself for Kevin's death. Charlie, the little sister Dean never had. Ash, Adam, Anna, Gabriel, Rufus, Frank, Eileen, Crowley.

Every name came with its own slew of painful memories and Dean dealt with them the only way he knew how, a shot for every friend lost. Though alcohol wouldn't help this time. Dean found himself on his knees, tears in his eyes. Praying to Chuck, Amara, Lucifer, to anyone who would listen. He had hoped this day would never come, the day he gave Sam a hunter's funeral.

He still remembered how peaceful his little brother looked. As he waited hoping his brother would be returned to him, he realized that maybe their do overs were done. He picked his brother up and carried him again, only this time he wasn't carrying him to safety. He'd done this many time and though it should be routine he found himself making mistakes and kicking himself for his stupidity. He couldn’t protect Sam, the least he could do is give his brother a proper funeral without messing it up. As the fire raged in front of him he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Cas who helped him stand. As he stood to leave, he wiped his eyes because Dean Winchester doesn't cry.


End file.
